


A Willing Sacrifice

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Banter, Fighting, M/M, No Blood, Post Apocalyptic AU, Secret Santa!, bit of a mad max feel, no graphic violence, rival gangs, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi is doing what he can to protect the borders of Karasuno from any invasion from rival gangs, with the help of his talented but overly enthusiastic gang. Things don’t look too good one day when a new gang rides into town to challenge them, especially since their handsome leader with the bad hair is just as lethal as he is charming.





	A Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fic to Pepperfield, I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas :D

“Daichi-san!” Tanaka shouted from the rooftop stairwell. Daichi jerked his head toward his voice, handing Shimizu the clipboard listing the provisions that would hopefully last them the week. He rushed across the room, swerving around a table where Ennoshita and Tsukishima were working on refurbishing old equipment for a new purpose. Everyone in the room was hushed as Daichi reached the bottom of the grated staircase to the roof and found Tanaka waiting at the top in the open doorway, his tinted eye mask still in place with his scarf wrapped around his mouth.

“What is it?!”

“Dust is rising in the distance and it’s not because of any storm. It looks like several vehicles are heading our way!”

Daichi’s heart began to race, but he kept his expression neutral for Tanaka’s sake. Panicking wouldn’t keep them safe. “Could you make out any flag or colors from the vehicle?”

“All I could see through the glass was a red and black flag, that’s it.”

He wasn’t sure why, but what Tanaka said sent chills up his spine. A red and black flag didn’t belong to any gang in the surrounding territories, and yet it seemed familiar. It evoked something that he was told a long time ago but had since forgotten. Regardless of what it reminded him of, they needed to act fast. 

“Prepare the cannon, I’ll round everyone up. Remember, no firing until they prove themselves hostile!”

“Got it!” 

Tanaka disappeared from the doorway, and Daichi ran back into the room and pulled down the alarm. The brash sound echoed throughout the warehouse his gang was holed up in and everyone jumped to their feet.

“Alright, people, we’ve got invaders on the horizon!” Daichi shouted, his voice booming above any other noise and snatching everyone’s attention instantly. “ Kinoshita and Narita get to the basement and guard our provisions. It’s possible they’ll send a couple to sneak into the building while we’re busy fighting the others.” The pair nodded and shuffled out of the room, Kinoshita grabbing a couple hatchets and Narita picking up a spear. It was hard to find more modern weapons like guns and such, and even harder to find ammo. Luckily the Karasuno gang was more adaptable than the average group, finding a regular item among collapsed buildings and fashioning it into a deadly instrument. 

“Kageyama, get to the roof and help Tanaka out with the cannons. Shimizu and Suga, hideout mid-level in the windows with crossbows. Everyone else, with me,” He said with a final nod. The team scattered to collect their weapons and armor that consisted of leather wrappings and scrap metal. Daichi licked his cracked lips as he slipped on his leather fingerless gloves with bits of metal sewn onto the back when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He glanced beside him to find Yachi bouncing on her toes, her hair pinned back away from her face, showing off every smudge of dirt they all inevitably collected from living so far out from town.

“What is it, Yachi?”

“Um, what do you want me to do? Am I supposed to go out front with you?”

“No, sorry. Go to the communications room and lock the door. Send a message to Ukai and Takeda that we have potential invaders heading our way. We’ll try to keep them from going past the borders, but if we  fail, they should prepare themselves. And when you’re finished, be extra quiet and don’t come out unless we say to.”

“But—” 

“No buts, Yachi. We don’t know who they are and if they take us all out there would be no one to back you up. Got it?”

Yachi pressed her lips tight but nodded obediently. She spun on her heel to run out of the room, but she paused by the weapons rack to grab a thin blade from its holder and slip it into a sheath on her hip. Daichi didn’t watch her leave as he continued loading himself up with his own  weapons. As soon as he was outfitted, he slipped his eye mask on to rest on his forehead and led the way out of the room to the stairs that would bring him to the lower level. 

He didn’t need to turn around to hear the rest of his gang following right on his heels. As boisterous as they could be, they were well trained and prepared to fight to the death. Even Hinata was uncharacteristically quiet as he twirled his blades in his hands, his eyes shining with ravenous expectation. 

When they stepped out of the building, they all tugged their eye masks down to protect them from the assault of the blazing sun overhead. The wind whistled over the dry land, stirring up fragments of dust that was once meadows of lush grass. That was long before Daichi’s time, however, back when the world was full of hope and life.

Daichi narrowed his eyes and stared at the horizon where rippling shadows crept toward them, the motors ripping across the waves of dirt and dust. There wasn’t much civilization out that direction, which meant a couple of things : the intruders had traveled a long way and were outfitted well enough to do so. It wasn’t easy finding vehicles that would make the distance, enough gas to keep them going, and tires to withstand the rough turf.

“Ennoshita, Nishinoya, set up the tire strippers.”

“Where at?”

“In an arc around us. I don’t want to take the chance of them running us over.”

“They’d have to be shitheads to do that!” Nishinoya spat, but he hopped after Ennoshita to set them up. Daichi glanced up beside him where Asahi stood. Shimizu had fashioned him with armor that accentuated his broad shoulders without inhibiting his movement. The effect made him twice as intimidating as usual, and the dark look in his eye would be enough to reduce any normal man to jelly. Sometimes Asahi allowed his anxiety to get the best of him when he was permitted time to let his imagination run wild. In a situation like that, however, his protective instincts were able to kick in before he could get locked up in his own head. And for that, Daichi was grateful.

“Hinata, stop moving around! You’re wasting energy!”

“I can’t help it, it’s been so long since we’ve met new people!”

“I doubt they’re here to be friends,” Ennoshita sighed, looking deceptively bored with the whole proceedings. The tight grip on his rough-hewn staff revealed otherwise.

“That’s okay! It’s been a while since I’ve gone up against someone other than Tsukishima.”

“Aw, you that bored of losing, Shrimp?”

“Shut up!”

“Enough!” Daichi barked, causing everyone around him to flinch. “They’re almost here, let’s just pretend that we’re not just a bunch of idiots with pointy objects.”

“Good inspirational speech, Daichi!” Suga yelled from a window above him. Daichi drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, refusing to even turn around and give his friend a dirty look.

When he opened them, the vehicles were cresting over the hill in front of them. There were two motorcycles, each with two people on them, and two black dune buggies with canvas tops, three people inside each one. Save the drivers, everyone already had their weapons ready, the sunlight glinting off the sharp metal of their spears and blades. The flags were black with red claw marks coming through, droplets of blood spilling from the marks creating quite an ominous look to represent the gang.

_Yeah_ ,  _definitely_ _not_ _here_ _to_ _make_ _friends_.

The vehicles caught sight of the tire shredders, and though the motorcycles could probably sneak between them, they swerved in front of it and parked alongside the buggies. They shut the motors off and the entire space was drenched with silence as dust clouds billowed around them. 

For a moment, no one moved. Daichi’s eyes flickered over every individual until he landed on the one right across from him, straddling a motorcycle with his mile-long legs outfitted in ripped up jeans. He wore a worn leather jacket with a hoodie underneath and a scarf wrapped around  his nose and mouth, so he didn’t inhale the dust in the air. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was from the wind  and the lack of helmet on the man, but his hair was insane, sticking straight up and spilling over his eye mask. He knew instinctively the man with the weird hair was the leader, and he was proven right when the man yanked his scarf down to reveal a wide grin that held no good intentions.

“Hello there! So good of you to come out and meet us,” His sly voice said as he lifted his long leg over the handlebars with impressive flexibility and began walking toward them with the grace of a cat. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be more hospitable,” Daichi answered, keeping machete lowered by his side, but tight in his grip. “Had you given us more notice, we would have given you a more proper greeting.”

The man’s smile stretched wider, a devious chuckle slipping from his lips. It irritated Daichi as much as it sent delicious shivers up his spine. An insatiable desire to see the rest of the man’s face swept over him, but he shook it off and focused. He needed to stay on guard. The man was obviously dangerous, and though he held no weapon in his hand, Daichi could see the chain dangling from his waist and the claw-like blade attached to it clipped onto his belt. To be able to wield something like  that would take a great amount of skill.

“I’m sure you would have, but we thought we’d give you a surprise. Isn’t that pleasant?”

“Of course, we love surprises,” Daichi answered dryly. “It would be a nicer one if we knew who the hell you were?”

“Oh, how rude of me! My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, and behind me is fearsome gang known as Nekoma,” He announced, stretching his arms to either side as he proudly looked on the rest of his men. Several of them sighed and adjusted their seats restlessly, but one driving the dune buggy puffed up his chest and grinned as brightly as the blonde mohawk on his head.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nekoma…” Daichi mused, feeling the threads of dusty memories coming together. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“It should, we’re awesome and everyone knows us!”

“You’re not from around here though, right?”

“We’re from Tokyo, but times are tough there and we need to relocate somewhere else. Not enough provisions to go around in the city.”

“And you think it’s better here? Wait, Tokyo, Nekoma… are you the remnants of Nekomata’s gang?”

Kuroo stiffened and ripped off his eye mask, and Daichi regretted wishing he could see his eyes. They were heavy-lidded and gave off a carefree vibe, but he could see the calculating intelligence hidden behind them. If he meant the look to be intimidating, he was succeeding, but Daichi refused to let it show on his face.

“What do you know about Nekomata?”

“He was our leader’s rival from his youth. He used to tell us stories about their fights, though they always seemed rather exaggerated to me.”

Kuroo blinked at the statement and then swiveled his head to survey Daichi, his gang, and their facility. When his eyes landed on the orange flag flapping in the breeze above the warehouse, he spun around and glared at the young man still sitting on the motorcycle, his chin-length blonde hair fluttering in the breeze.

“What the hell, Kenma?! We were hitting Johzenji first, not Karasuno!”

Kenma shrugged. “I must have miscalculated. Is it a big deal if we were coming here anyway?”

“Yeah, it’s a big deal. We had a solid plan!”

“And what is that plan, Kuroo-san?” Daichi asked, folding his arms across his chest with the machete still in his fist. Kuroo kept his back to him, straightening up to full height as his hand slowly moved to his hip, his fingers grazing the clip holding his blade. Daichi didn’t need to give a signal to his men to stay alert, they all noticed the movement as well and held their weapons tighter. The Nekoma gang slowly slid out of their vehicles, most shuffling forward while Kenma  positioned himself behind the motorcycle, a slim crossbow appearing in his hands. Kuroo turned back around at a snail’s pace, so no one misfired in alarm. When he turned around, his lips were pressed in a tight line as his eyes watched Daichi carefully.

“Well, I’d tell you, Sawamura, but I know you like surprises.” He quickly unhooked the chain and blade from his belt with his nimble fingers, immediately flipping the blade up and spinning it in a circle. He kept his hand close to the blade at first, but as he stepped closer to the tire shredders separating them, the chain methodically slipped in his fingers to give the spinning blade more length. 

“It’s a shame, really, you’ve hardly done anything surprising.”

“Oh ho, just wait! I’m sure  you country folk haven’t had many run-ins with any gangs from Tokyo.”

“No, we’re too busy fighting gangs with real skill and know how to properly intimidate their enemies.”

Despite the rising tension as everyone picked out their opponents, cautiously getting into position, Kuroo barked out a laugh that echoed throughout the space. It was a real burst of emotion breaking through the man’s facade, and it gave Daichi a twinge of regret that he would probably never know what else lay underneath it.

“I guess you’re the type that thinks actions speak louder than words. Very well, let’s have a little action, Sawamura.”

As if he had spoken some sort of signal, several members of Nekoma burst forward with their weapons ready to engage Karasuno. An arrow whizzed by from one of the buggies toward Asahi, but he blocked with the metal plating fanned out from his arm and was already shuffling forward with his heavy club in his hand, shards of glass and nails twisting from the wood. The cannons from the rooftops erupted, spitting out heavy spears that were aimed expertly at the dune buggies. They weren’t intended to destroy the vehicles, but to stop the shooters that were hiding behind them, for which they were successful as they shrieked and fell back.

Daichi tuned out the sounds of yelling and metal hitting metal surrounding him, focusing on what was straight ahead. Unlike his companions, Kuroo took his time, sauntering toward Daichi with the eyes of a predator. His blade was gaining impressive momentum, and he began to swing it in front of him in  a figure eight, rather than a circle.

“Wow, you certainly know some fancy tricks, Kuroo-san.”

“I wish I had time to impress you with all of them.”

“Still, it seems like you’re trying to intimidate me to cover up the fact that you can’t fight.”

“Oh? Is that what you think?” Kuroo laughed. With a flick of his wrist, the blade shot forward, perfectly aimed toward Daichi’s hand gripping the machete. Daichi swerved just in time, but he could feel the rush of air pull past him, sensing the amount of pure force behind it. Just as quickly, Kuroo jerked the blade back and resumed swinging it around, hardly losing any momentum. 

Daichi  still had yet to make a move against him, but he knew rushing it could be disastrous. Despite his jabs against Kuroo, he had no doubt the man was a skilled fighter and would be waiting for him to do something stupid. They stepped around each other in a circle and Daichi tried to keep his eyes focused on both the blade and Kuroo’s eyes, searching for any hint of his next action.

He sucked in a quick breath when Kuroo jerked the blade behind him and snapped it forward with an even greater force than before. It curved as well, making it harder for Daichi to avoid it. Instead of stepping away, Daichi pivoted forward to avoid the blade and bring him closer to Kuroo. He used his own momentum to give him a hard swing of his machete and aimed it at Kuroo’s vulnerable waist.

Kuroo blocked the blade with the chain, his face scrunched from withstanding the force as he held it as tight as he could. Daichi pulled back quickly to get another hit in before Kuroo could regroup with his blade, but the Nekoma leader was just able to block that as well. Daichi was  frustrated with Kuroo’s quick reactions, but at least he was keeping Kuroo from regaining momentum. 

They continued circling each other, Daichi hitting with quick jabs and Kuroo blocking them. He would try yanking his limp blade off the ground to smack Daichi from behind, but it lacked the power it needed and at most would tap the back of Daichi’s legs with the wrong end. Daichi spied the tire shredders behind Kuroo’s feet, sensing an opportunity to get the upper hand. He rushed forward, quickening the tempo of his jabs to keep Kuroo preoccupied and moving backward. 

His next step would land on the black spikes, but instead of falling into Daichi’s trap, his foot slid across the dirt until his heel bumped the edge of the shredders. He braced himself for Daichi’s next jab, stretching his hands out across the chain and holding it up at the last second to block the blade from slicing across his face. Before Daichi could pull it back, Kuroo snapped some excess chain over it and pulled it tight. He yanked the blade from Daichi’s hands and kicked into Daichi’s stomach, just hard enough to knock him back and onto the ground.

Daichi grunted as his back hit the dirt, his vision blurring for a moment from the impact. He tried to spring back up, but a hand pushed against his chest and forced him back down, followed by Kuroo’s entire body pressing into him. It would have been alluring to feel the beautiful man situated between his legs and against his stomach if it hadn’t been for the ice-cold blade suddenly appearing at his throat. Every muscle in his body tensed, but he didn’t dare move as he stared up at Kuroo’s face, eyes sharp yet allowing a smirk of triumph to slide on his lips. Their eyes refused to stray from each other’s, but Daichi could sense the fights around them stilling though he couldn’t tell who was coming out on top. Kuroo frowned, cocking his head as his spare hand gripped onto Daichi’s eye mask and pulled it over his head. Daichi squinted in the bright light, but strangely Kuroo shuffled higher so he could block it, giving his eyes a reprieve. 

“Wow, you’re cuter than I thought you’d be. Not a bad body, either.”

“Thanks, I’d enjoy it more without any sharp objects involved. It’s just not my thing.”

“Forgive me for taking precautions, you’re a better fighter than I expected.”

“So, what happens now? You’re not really going to kill me, are you, Kuroo-san?” Daichi asked, blinking his eyes as he made them as large as possible while sticking his bottom lip out. It seemed to have the desired effect as Kuroo’s face flickered with conflict for the first time since showing up on their territory. 

“It’s not that I  want to kill you.”

“Then don’t. I think you’ll find that I’m very willing to cooperate,” Daichi said, brazenly wrapping his leg around Kuroo’s and sliding his heel up the back of it. Kuroo’s eyes widened as a blush crawled up his cheeks.  What a cute reaction , Daichi thought as he dared to smile up at the man who was holding a blade to his throat. He should have been planning a way out of the situation, but something about Kuroo naturally led him down a different path than he’d normally take. He usually approached other gang leaders with nothing but stalwart determination, but Kuroo lured a part of him out that had long been buried. A desire to meet the challenge given by that rotten smirk and those calculating eyes. 

“Oh, Sawamura, for someone I’ve just met, you really know how to press my buttons.”

“Just think what we could accomplish without the weapons.”

“Hmm, I would but why would I give up our obvious advantage, considering more than half your men are down, like you.”

Daichi allowed his eyes to flicker to the side, barely making out the figures of his companions in similar situations to himself. Asahi had managed to subdue one of  their rivals , a calm one with short cropped hair, but Nishinoya was being pinned underneath another man about the same height as himself. Oddly enough, it looked like he minded it even less than Daichi minded his own situation. 

“I see what you mean, but I wouldn’t completely count us out yet.”

“How do you figure?” Kuroo asked, amused that Daichi thought he could still win. The smirk slipped as a red beam of light flashed in front of his eyes and focused on his forehead, and hearing gasps around them Daichi figured more red dots had suddenly appeared on the Nekoma gang.

“Well, you can go ahead and kill who you can, but it would be a shame to blow a hole in that handsome face.”

Kuroo’s eyes were glued on the rooftop of the warehouse, where most likely Kageyama was crouched with his sniper rifle focused on him. Despite that, the smirk rose back on Kuroo’s face as he pulled the blade slowly away from Daichi’s throat.

“You think I’m handsome, Sawamura?”

“I doubt someone like yourself wouldn’t know all his own assets.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh as he cautiously rolled up the chain and stretched out to set it on the ground. It wasn’t until he had straightened back up that the red dot disappeared from his face. Even then, he placed his palms on either side of Daichi’s face as he continued pinning him down with his own body.

“You’re right, this is much better. So, what now, leader of the Country Bumpkins?”

Daichi narrowed his eyes slightly, the reaction spurring a light snort to come from Kuroo. “Depends, what was your purpose in coming here?”

“As I said, provisions are low in Tokyo and there’s too much competition for alliances. We came out here to find a way to feed our families. Surely you can understand that.”

“I can. Instead of trying to beat us, why not form an alliance with us? That is if you have anything to offer.”

Kuroo chuckled as he slid his hands across the ground to slip onto Daichi’s palms. The feeling of his fingers threading into his own with his body still pressed on him stirred the heat in his lower belly. He was enjoying the precarious situation a little too much.

“I’ve got plenty to offer, and I’m not talking just personally,” Kuroo said with a wink. “We have a surplus of weapons and even an extra vehicle you could use. And you? What are you offering?”

“We have food and water sources. Of course, we still need to have enough for our own people, but I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I really like how this is going, Sawamura,” Kuroo purred, leaning a little lower until a shadow fell on them. Kenma crouched next to them and fixed Kuroo with a scathing look.

“Kuro, can you not seduce this guy right in front of the kids? It’s really embarrassing.”

Daichi and Kuroo jerked their heads in the other direction where all their younger members were trying to look somewhere else with bright red faces. Kuroo cleared his throat and scrambled off Daichi, reaching his hand out to help him up as well. 

“Sorry, I think we got carried away.”

“You think? Let’s head back, we need to update Nekomata.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Kenma grunted and shuffled back to the motorcycle as the rest of the Nekoma gang followed suit. Daichi scratched the back of his neck, avoiding the eyes of his friends as he watched Kuroo bend over and pick up his blade and chain, immediately fixing it back on his belt. With a glance at the rest of Nekoma getting back in their vehicles, Daichi tapped Kuroo on his arm and pointed at them.

“Are you seriously heading all the way back to Tokyo?”

“Nah, we’ve got an outpost not too far from here. Don’t look at me like that, I’m not  gonna tell you where.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he walked Kuroo back to his motorcycle. Glancing around at the others, all the aggression they had earlier experienced had dissipated completely in exchange for  curious respect. Hinata, on the other side of Kuroo’s motorcycle, was talking Kenma’s ear off as two taller individuals from Nekoma joined in with just as much excitement. His eyes fell back on Kuroo, or more specifically his legs as he straddled his bike. Daichi coughed to subdue the  heat rising in his cheeks, but the grin on Kuroo’s face told him it was no use. To interrupt the heavy sexual tension between them, Daichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black marker.

“Roll up your sleeve.”

“Okay?” Kuroo snickered, doing as he was told. Daichi grasped his wrist and pulled it toward him, scrawling several numbers across Kuroo’s tan skin. Daichi smiled when the other squirmed and giggled.

“Tickles.”

“This is our frequency. I expect next time you drop in, you contact us first. Otherwise, we might shoot on sight.” He put the cap back on the marker without releasing Kuroo’s wrist. Raising his eyes to lock with Kuroo’s, he bent forward and blew on the ink drying on his skin. Kuroo looked away, trying to force his smile down as he bit his lip. When he glanced back, he jerked his arm toward himself, tugging Daichi straight into his arms.

“Don’t worry, Sawamura. I’ll be sure to call before our next date.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and wiggled in Kuroo’s hold, but he wasn’t about to back down from the challenge in his smile.

“Good, and I hope you make it more romantic. I’m not going to get in  _that_ position with you again unless you make it special.”

Kuroo released another laugh, one that came straight from his stomach, the barest crack in his armor. All Daichi wanted was to break even further, to see this dangerous and charismatic man for who he really was. 

“Don’t worry, Sawamura. I promise next time I’ll be more of a gentleman.”

“You say that, as your hand is sliding onto my ass.”

“Whoops. What can I say, it’s very attractive. It’s perfectly shaped for my hand to fit there.”

A horn blasted from one of the dune buggies, and they both flinched away. Before Kuroo could say anything else, Kenma wrenched Kuroo’s goggles over his head, being more forceful than necessary. With a huff, Kenma also pulled the scarf up from around Kuroo’s neck and tugged it up to his nose. When he was finished, Kuroo started his motorcycle with an apologetic shrug to Daichi. 

“We’ll be in touch!” He shouted in a muffled voice, and though Daichi couldn’t see his eyes, he was certain the man winked at him through the eye mask before pulling away. Daichi gave him a parting wave and started back toward the warehouse. 

“Yamaguchi! Run in and let the others know the coast is clear. Tell Yachi to hold off contacting Ukai-san till I get there, we have things to discuss.”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Yamaguchi answered, rushing back into the warehouse with Tsukishima trailing after, not waiting for Daichi to give him any orders. He looked over to find the rest of the team smiling at him like a bunch of cats that got caught being naughty. Daichi groaned and rubbed his palm over his face.

“What? I’m not allowed to flirt  once in a while ?”

“That was so sexy, Daichi-san! You need to teach me your ways, maybe I won’t get rejected so much,” Nishinoya cheered. Ennoshita smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“Wouldn’t count on it.”

“Alright, everybody  get this stuff cleaned up, but keep it handy. Who knows if they’re the only gang that decided to leave Tokyo?”

“I’m surprised we made it out of that unscathed,” Asahi muttered as he fell in step beside them.

“Well, I have the suspicion they weren’t here to kill us off. I think they were testing our strength. What surprised me is that they fell for our bluff. I wonder if they think ammunition is more available here than in the bigger cities.”

“Do you really think we’ll be able to hold an alliance with them?”

“I think we will, especially because there’s a lot of history between our gangs.”

“Yeah, and that leader really wanted to get into your pants. You going to let him?”

“Are you kidding? Legs like those don’t come around every day.”

Asahi sighed and pulled the tie out of his hair to ruffle the dust out of it. “You’re getting as bad as Suga.”

“Ugh, don’t say that.”

“I heard that!” Suga called as he shuffled down the staircase to meet them, though his face looked to mischievous to be mad. “Back to the point I’m sure you were discussing, Daichi you better snatch that leader of theirs up before he meets some of the other gangs in the area. You wouldn’t want to lose an opportunity like that!”

Daichi groaned and shoved his way past his friends to make his way to the communications room. “Both of you, do a quick inventory over anything we may have lost in the scuffle, arrows and such. I’ll meet you back in the common room when I’m done with my call, and if I hear one more person reference my obvious attraction to a rival gang leader, they’re going to be on toilet duty for a month.”

“Aye, aye, Sir!” Suga chirped with a wink and a fake salute. He grabbed Asahi’s arm and pulled him along since he was frozen in place, horrified at the thought of being on toilet duty for so long. Daich i shook his head and jogged down the hallway. He was anxious to get ahold of Ukai and tell him what happened. 

When he reached the door, he could hear Yachi’s voice inside, using polite language instead of the casual way she usually spoke to Yamaguchi. A scowl spread over his features as he opened the door, and Yachi jumped with a squeak even though he hadn’t opened it quickly.

“Um, here he is, Ukai-san! Just a moment,” She said quickly and slipped off her headset to hand to him. Daichi accepted it and covered the microphone to fix her with a stern gaze.

“Yachi? I thought I told Yamaguchi to tell you not to contact them until I arrived.”

“I didn’t! He called just before you arrived for an update, I’m so sorry!”

Daichi sighed as his features relaxed into a soft smile. He reached out and grasped her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s fine, you can hardly help that. Go on to the common room and see if they need help. I’ll return shortly.”

“Yes!” She shouted as she scrambled from her seat and rushed out the door. Daichi settled into her spot and slipped the headset over his head, slipping the microphone in front of his lips.

“Ukai-san, can you hear me?”

“Yup, read  ya , kid. What’s this I hear about you seducing the leader of Nekoma?” Daichi groaned and dropped his head on the desk as Ukai let out a gravelly laugh. “Nah, it’s fine, I’m proud of you for using every weapon in your arsenal.”

“It was just a bit of flirting. Anyways, I think they’re going to establish an alliance with us. They have weapons and a vehicle, wanting to trade for provisions for their families. Not sure of a count yet but they should be contacting us soon.”

“Good, I’ll see what we can spare. A newer vehicle would be especially nice since all ours are nearly crumbling into rust.”

“That was my thinking as well.”

“Well, I’ll have Takeda put together a little package for them as a taste of what we’ve got, seduce them a little further into making a definite alliance with us.”

“Ukai-san, can you stop using that word?”

“Ha! Don’t be embarrassed, I didn’t use just my brawn when I used to tousle with other leaders. Let me know if you want any advice on sealing the deal.”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nah, you might as well embrace it. Snatch up that ass, Sawamura! Over and out.”

Daichi leaned back and slipped the headset off, tossing it on the desk. He lets his guard down one time over a handsome face and long legs, and suddenly he’s the group’s siren, luring unsuspecting rivals into an alliance. He couldn’t resist a chuckle as Ukai’s parting words echoed  in his head.  _Snatch_ _up that ass… well, there are worse things I could do for Karasuno. To be fair, I’d probably do it for a lot less._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started this fic three times, and finally this is the one that became something. I hope you all enjoyed it! Who knows, maybe one day the other two will get finished... ha ha.


End file.
